I'm Gonna Win
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: After Alex is done with MI6, his life is soon turned downhill and he takes to fighting in street matches, set up by the local gangs. It's the night of the championship, and Alex is going to be facing his toughest opponent yet.


**I'm Gonna Win**

**By: DMGirl4ever**

**After Alex is done with MI6, his life is soon turned downhill and he takes to fighting in street matches, set up by the local gangs. It's the night of the championship, and Alex is going to be facing his toughest opponent yet.**

**DM Girl: This is my very first song-fic so I'm hoping you guys like it.**

**Dark M.: DM Girl does not own the rights to the Alex Rider Series or Foreigner's "I'm Gonna Win"**

**Mahado: Enjoy**

I'm Gonna Win

_Another dark night, in the city  
And my prospects lookin' thin_

Alex Rider, a young 16 year old boy, walks down the street, head down and hands in his coat pockets. As he walks down the street, he can feel eyes following him from the people he passes, because they all knew who he was.

Alex had once been a spy for MI6, but after the head Alan Blunt left, Alex was told he could finally go home. By then though, there wasn't much left of his home, because Jack was gone. He had moved to America with Sabina and her parents, and enrolled in school there. It was hard for him to adjust, and the school jocks had turned him into their personal punching bag.

_The survival, of the fittest  
Is the law, in the world that I live in_

It didn't take long for Alex to fight back, and when he did, it only made the jocks start to beat him up more and more. Soon, he had been in so many fights, that he was expelled from school. Sabina's parents wanted nothing to do with Alex after that, and sent him out on the street. Sabina tried to convince her parents that they were doing the wrong thing, and that Alex was the victim in these situations that got him expelled, but nothing changed their minds.

Alex had nothing, except for a few possessions that he kept in a small, closed down building. He kept what little money he earned from working at a gas station in a locked box, buried behind the building. The rest of the money he earned he kept on him, a reward from the fights. To Alex, that had to be the worst part; the fights.__

I was not born, to be a fighter  
But now's the time I have to learn

Alex had spent quite a many nights in a run-down gym, where a few of the local gang members had seen him and asked him to do a little fight thing with some of the other gangs. He was soon winning fights left and right, but each came with a cost.

Alex has had two broken fingers, countless broken toes many times, and cuts and bruises since he started the fights. Each different fighter had his own tricks, but Alex had none, and that made him vulnerable. He wasn't born to be a fighter, even with the long history of spies in his family, even with the SAS training, and he soon had to learn the game.

_To keep my head, above the water  
Gotta play with fire, but not get burned  
_

The only reason Alex did the fights, was because he wanted to feel his adrenaline pumping, and that fight or flight instinct kick in.

And tonight was the championship, and nothing could prepare Alex for this. His opponent was at least twice his size, and had been fighting for almost 5 years, whereas Alex had only been fighting for about 2 years, and his first year was mostly losses trying to figure out the way of the game.

_I gotta stand up, I gotta face it  
Don't want to lose it_

When Alex saw a picture of his opponent, he though, "Man, I can't possibly win." And then he thought, "But I don't want to lose this fight. I made it all the way to the top and I can't lose now."

Alex constantly trained, leading up to tonight. He was a few blocks from where the fight would take place, and he was ready to stand up to this guy, and put him in his place. He was going to face his opponent just like any other one he fought, and put his ass down on that ground, his opponent bloodied and beaten.

_I want to taste it while it's hot  
Don't want to waste it, I need it so bad_

These fights had become an addiction, and he craved to fight and tear through his opponents like you would tear paper. He didn't want to waste the opportunity of a fight, no matter who it was. Hell, he would agree to fight a wild animal if it meant him winning another fight.

As Alex stepped up to the block that would hold the fight, he was greeted by his "manager" so to speak.

"Alex, you gonna win this man?" The dude said, walking with Alex to their side of the fight ring.

"There is no way I'm gonna lose. Losing is never an option." Alex said, taking off his coat, and handing it to his manager.

"That's my man." The dude said.

Alex was dressed in a black shirt, with red boxing shorts, and black sneakers. He looked over at the opposite side of the ring and saw his opponent, dressed in almost the same thing, except he had on blue boxing shorts. Seeing his opponent made Alex remember he was at a huge disadvantage here.__

I'm gonna win, yeah  
I'm gonna win

Alex kept one thought threw his head as he warmed up for the fight. "I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win. Nothing is going to stop me. I'm gonna win."

Alex kept saying that over and over in his head and until the person, who organized the fight, called both opponents up to the center to make sure they were all clear about the rules.

"I want a good fight." The man said, looking at both Alex and his opponent. "I bet you guys weren't aware of this but both gangs bet not only money, but a good portion of their territory up as well. You guys are going to be fighting for not only a good amount of money, but new territory for the gang you are fighting for too. So let's make this good."

Alex and his opponent were directed back to their respected corners. They were each going to get 30 minutes to warm up and then the match would begin.

_You see it's a matter of pride  
Deep down inside_

Alex knew if he lost this fight, he would have no pride left among his fellow members on the street, and his pride was the only thing that couldn't be stolen from him unless he willed it.

_I'm gonna win, yeah  
I'm gonna win_

The 30 minutes went by fast, Alex was concentrating on his strategy and he knew he would win.__

I got no time, to sit and wonder  
I got myself, to reckon with

This was it. He had to win or the gang would probably kill him. As he stepped to the middle, the shear size of his opponent didn't shake his confidence that he would win.

_Yeah and life won't drag me under  
Even if it takes, all I have to give  
I'll give it all_

"This is all or nothing boys." The center judge said. "Give it all you got."__

I gotta stand up, I gotta face it  
Don't want to lose it

Alex knew it would be a matter of seconds before the match started, and the first hit was the most critical one. It would determine who would most likely win the match, and Alex knew he had to get the first hit in no matter what.

There were no rules to this, so any shot was legal. Alex knew that he would have to take this guy down any way he could.

_Ooh I want to taste it while it's hot  
Don't want to waste it, my mind's made up_

The starting bell dinged and Alex swung out, catching his opponent in the jaw. It didn't even faze the dude.

"Things like that won't work little man." His opponent said and caught Alex in the stomach with an upper hook.

The wind was knocked out of Alex and he about fell backwards, but knew he couldn't let his opponent see how much that hurt.__

I'm gonna win

'I am gonna win' Alex said in his head as he started kicking his opponent in the sides, bashing him back and forth, but it didn't even make a dent in his opponent's strength.

_I'm gonna win_

'I cannot lose.' Alex thought and then remembered any shot was legal.

Alex slammed down with his foot, catching his opponent in the knee. His opponent stumbled backwards and that was when Alex made his move.

_I tell you, see when it comes down to the crunch  
I've gotta beat life to the punch  
I'm gonna win_

Alex started punching the dude in the face, not caring anymore what the center judge would say. This was the only way he could win because otherwise he would lose, and that was not an option for him.

_Gonna win, gonna win  
Ooh, I'll pay the price  
_

Alex knew he would pay the price sooner or later, but he didn't care. He was going to win, and he was determined more than anything to win.

_No more Mr. Nice  
Gonna win_

With one last uppercut to his opponent's jaw, Alex sent his opponent flying, and landing with enough force to knock him out.

"Alex is the winner!"

_I know I'm gonna win_

**DM Girl: Sorry if this isn't that good.**

**Dark M.: Please rate and review!**


End file.
